No Entry : The Shower
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Michiru has a date but won't tell Haruka who it is. Can the blonde figure it out and make Michiru hers before it's too late? AU, HarukaMichiru


Disclaimer : I don't own the characters.

* * *

**No Entry : The shower**

**by**

**Amnesia Nymph

* * *

**

Haruka sighed. It was a boring day just like usual. Although, today wasn't completely like usual. Michiru was too cheerful today. Not like Haruka minded seeing the aqua haired girl smile and happy but this had written 'date' all over it. ''Girl, what are you doing now?'' Haruka asked, raising an eyebrow. ''Have you got a date or something?''

The aqua haired girl who had been too busy with brushing her teeth to notice her roommate walk into the room turned around.''Ohayo, Ruka.'' She replied before nodding. ''Yeps, good 'ol me has a date.'' She tried hard to hide her amusement when she noticed the look on Haruka's face. That silly blonde just didn't know what she wanted. Michiru was always trying to give Haruka hints, show her that she was interested too. Haruka never seemed to notice though. All she did was stay close to Michiru all the time and scare away everyone who tried to ask Michiru out on a date.

_'When are you finally asking me out, Ruka?' _Michiru thought to herself. Ofcourse she would never dare to ask that out loud. Haruka couldn't know she loved her. After all, Haruka hadn't really made any special kind of step herself either. _'Maybe I am just picturing things. She's a flirt, maybe she loves messing with other people's minds.'_

''How nice.'' Haruka lied. ''Who's the lucky fellow?''

''Who says it's a guy?'' Michiru turned around again and continued to brush her teeth.

Haruka shrugged. She tried hard to hide her surprise although that wasn't really working. ''So it's a chick? I didn't know you were interested in girls. Why didn't you tell me?'' Michiru blinked a few times before turning around again. Clearing her voice.

''Well actually, you never asked me if I was interested in boys either. It shouldn't be such a surprise for you.'' Michiru stated, smiling.

The blonde rolled her eyes, leaning against the wall of the bathroom. ''It's not an everyday thing. I mean it's not like all of my female friends suddenly turn out to be gay. I mean, well I guess I just thought you were interested in the male population.''

_'Is that why you haven't made your move on me yet?' _Michiru giggled. Maybe she should've been more open about that little thing. Oh well, atleast Haruka knew now. ''Anyways...'' She continued but Haruka cut her off.

''You never told me,'' Haruka paused for a moment, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice. ''Who your date is.''

_'Wouldn't you like to know?' _The smaller girl just smiled. Oh no, she had no intentions on telling Haruka who it was just yet. ''Would you excuse me Ruka, I'd like to take a shower now. I can't show up at my date unshowered.''

''B-but...'' Haruka tried. Before she could even finish her sentence Michiru had already pushed her out of the bathroom. ''This isn't over yet!'' Haruka yelled from the other side of the door, trying to sounds as playful as possible. That ofcourse, was failing terribly. Oh this certainly wasn't over yet. She wouldn't let Michiru go out with someone she hadn't approved of yet. Hell, she wouldn't let anyone touch Michiru at all!

Michiru just shook her head with amusement. It was so easy to mess with Haruka's emotions. If only she knew who her date was. Haruka surely would end up in a coma of shock. With that weird image on her mind she walked over to the shower and slowly turned on the water with a big grin on her face. If only Haruka knew. With that thought on her mind Michiru stepped under the shower, unaware of the blonde who had just walked back into the shower.

The blonde tried hard not to blush upon seeing Michiru naked. Ofcourse she failed. When the aqua haired girl also noticed the blonde she jumped up, quickly covering her breasts with her hands. ''Haruka! What are you doing!'' It wasn't even a question anymore.

''I told you our conversation wasn't over.'' The blonde replied, trying to hide her amusement.

''And you couldn't wait after I finished?!''

Haruka smirked.''Why, ofcourse not. After this you'll return to your room, lock the door, come out when you're dressed and you'll go on your date.''

''You pervert, why are you staring at me like that! And I would've listened if you asked me to.'' Michiru blushed. She didn't like to admit it but she liked this side of the blonde. She always knew what she wanted and when she wanted it. It never bothered Haruka if it wasn't the right moment nor time.

''Well I am asking you now. Who's your mystery date?''

''Nice try Haruka, now leave.''

''Neh, you're enjoying this too much. Besides you always like to show the world how pretty you are, now I am seeing it from a different angle.''

'''HARUKA TENOH!'' Michiru yelped, convering her naked body with the shower curtain as she turned off the water. ''Fine, I'll listen...please make it quick.''

''Who's your date, Seiya?''

Michiru raised an eyebrow. ''Why would it be Seiya, she's not even a friend of mine. You know I don't like her.''

''Rei and Usagi never liked eachother either and look at the now.'' Haruka stated. Rei and Usagi were two girls from this school as well. Their dorm was just a few minutes away from Haruka's and Michiru's. They always used to fight but at some point that simply stopped after Usagi started to hang around with some Mamoru guy. After that Rei's behaviour had changed towards the smaller blonde.

Haruka laughed upon the memory. Mamoru had disappeared after a few weeks and nobody knew where he was. Rumours said Rei'd probably murdered him and hide the body some place. Anyway, Usagi and Rei somehow ended up dating after that. ''So, what does that have to do with anything? You're going to kill my date too like Rei 'killed' Mamoru.''

The blonde tomboy blinked a few times. So after all Michiru trusted what those rumours said about Rei. '_Come to think of it, killing Michi's date doesn't sound that bad at all. Like I said before, she's mine.'_

Haruka snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed Michiru's annoyed glare.''Ah right, sorry. No I won't kill anyone Michiru. Just give me the satisfaction of knowing who your date is.'' The blonde sighed.

Michiru shrugged but didn't give in just yet. ''Why don't you take a shower with me Ruka?''

The tomboy looked up in shock. ''Heh?'' Was all she managed to say. With other words, she didn't have anything useful to say. The other giggled.

''Really Ruka, I knew you had a shy side but this shy, not even I would've thought that.'' Michiru winked.

''Shut up.'' Haruka said, blushing heavily. _'You're just messing with me anyway.'_

Michiru giggled again, letting go of the shower curtains. Haruka was so shocked by this action she couldn't even hide her shyness any longer. A blush appeared on her face. This was something she certainly hadn't been expecting. ''You're really shy after all.'' The aqua haired girl stated, trying to hide her own embarrasment. ''So, do you want to take a shower with me or not?''

Haruka shook her head in confusion but before she could say anything else Michiru had already walked up to her, took the blonde's hands in hers and pushed her under the shower. ''Ah look what I did.'' Michiru giggled. ''Now your clothes are all wet.''

''Eh, I guess I'd better take them off, ne?'' Haruka mused out loud, regaining her 'normal' attitude.

Michiru giggled again. ''I guess you do but first,'' There was a slight pause before Haruka could feel Michiru's lips brush against hers. It seemed like Michiru hesitated for a moment to see how Haruka would react but then she pressed their lips together as the water continued to fall upon them. To both it felt like a dream came true.

Eventually both had to part for air. When they did they just stared at eachother. Michiru was the first to break through the silence. ''I guess I'll have to cancel my date now, won't I?''

Haruka just nodded, not even bothering to ask the other who that date exactly was. At this moment she couldn't care less about that. This seemed to surprise the smaller girl. ''Don't you even want to know who my date was?''

''Not really, it's not important anymore. You're mine now.'' Haruka whispered before bending down a bit to place another kiss on her new found love's lips. When they parted again Michiru's surprisement was replaced by something else. Haruka couldn't quite place it yet. ''Ok, fine...tell me.'' The tomboy finally said causing Michiru to giggle.

''You.'' Came the reply. Haruka went wide eyed upon hearing that.

''You tricked me.''

''How else was I going to get you to admit you like me too.''

Haruka smirked before cupping the smaller girl's face. ''I don't like you.''

''Oh?'' Michiru raised her eyebrow, pulling back a little.

The blonde tomboy slowly cupped her girlfriend's face. They both knew it was too early to say. ''What about that date eh?'' She said instead of what she had wanted to say in the first place. The other giggled before closing the gap between them and once again their lips met in a passionate kiss. One that seemed to last forever...

**The End

* * *

**

I know, it's short! Very short. This surely was my first and probably last attempt at writing something like this... too sweet XD. I need action. Anyway, let me know what you think! 


End file.
